


Not Teasing

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira doesn't like the holosuites. Quark sets out to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Teasing  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
>  **Pairing:** Quark/Kira  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Kira doesn't like the holosuites. Quark sets out to change her mind.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Quark waited patiently for Kira to exit the holosuite. He was positive she would love what he had done despite her teasing about him living to regret it. 

_She had been teasing him, right?_

“Quark!”

_Maybe not._

“Quark! I warned you!”

At the look on her face he knew what he had to do. He just had to find a place to lay low until Kira calmed down. He didn’t want to think about what she would do to him if she found him before then. From her tone he would pray for a spanking.

Quark beat a hasty retreat.


End file.
